


for the love of a car

by clayisforgirls



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy unwinds himself, mumbling, "Sometimes I think you love cars more than you love me," under his breath but in the empty museum it echoes and he hears every word, and even though he thinks Andy's joking it still stings.</p><p> </p><p>Semi-inspired by an episode of Top Gear, or rather, I wanted a fic involving Roger and cars, and this seemed like the perfect car. There is really a car museum in Basel. And apparently there is a Bugatti Veyron in said museum. Originally posted in January 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the love of a car

Beautiful, is the first word that springs to mind to describe the sight in front of him, though gorgeous or perfect could be used instead, all soft curves and hard lines which glint in the artificial lighting of the museum. It's better than he even imagined it would be - pictures not doing it justice - and he never thought he'd actually see one, not with only five ever being made and yet here in his home town it's on display for all to see.

Which is why in a rare moment of down time he'd brought Andy here, to the place he made his parents take him thousands of times while he was growing up and a place he'd never gotten tired of. He'd loved the old vintage cars - still does, in fact - but most of all he's loves the racing cars, the modified cars that no one in their right minds would want but he'd been fascinated by them.

Fifteen years later, he still is, but this car is like nothing he's ever seen before.

Andy's left him there to go and look at the other cars, but he's still enraptured by this one, the car he's dreamt about owning, though he knows he never will. Although he briefly entertains the idea of asking the museum how much it would cost him, he knows it will be more than what he's willing to pay.

There's a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist, a low voice that murmurs, "Can we go yet? I'm bored," close to his ear, whining just a little and Roger doesn't take his eyes off the car as he replies.

"Just a few more minutes. I would like to look a little longer," he says quietly, because even though they're the only people in the museum he still respects the silence of it, it's still almost hauntingly quiet, the only sound apart from their voices is the buzz of the lights.

"You're been looking for thirty minutes. It's just a car, Roger."

"It's not just a car. It's the fastest car ever built," and he turns, kissing Andy lightly, resting their foreheads together.

"So?" he questions, voice taking on a petulance that Roger hates, "it's a car. It gets you from A to B."

"Look, And. It's gorgeous."

Andy rolls his eyes as Roger turns back to the car, wanting to touch it, feel the smooth metal under the palms of his hands and it's only the sign reading 'nicht beruhren' that stops him, not wanting to get banned from a place he's been coming to since he was a kid, though every fibre of his being is almost screaming him just to reach out and feel the curves.

A kiss is dragged across Roger's cheek as Andy unwinds himself, mumbling, "Sometimes I think you love cars more than you love me," under his breath but in the empty museum it echoes and he hears every word, and even though he thinks Andy's joking it still stings.

It stuns him for a moment, but he should have known that bringing his boyfriend with the attention span of a goldfish to a museum wasn't a good idea, and by the time his feet begin to move Andy's halfway to the exit, the American seemingly wanting to be as far away from Roger as possible but it doesn't take him long to catch Andy, almost running but he catches Andy's hand in his own, entwining their fingers in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you for coming here with me," he says, only to get a shrug in response. "I mean that, I've been wanting to see that car for a long time."

"Damn Rog, if you like the car that much I'll just buy you one so you can drool over it at home. How much does a-" and he pauses and Roger smirks as he looks back, trying to read the name on the sign but failing, "oh, just help me out. You're not getting the car if you let me suffer."

"It's a Bugatti Veyron."

"Fine, how much does it cost?"

"Over a million dollars," he says, it coming out in a rush as he pushes the exit door open and then they're in outside in the cold, Andy pulling his jacket tighter around him as he speaks.

"Okay, well, that plan's out. Just next time you want to ogle the car, don't bring me. I mean, the cars are pretty cool, but you managed to look at one for thirty minutes. That's just one car. I'd much rather be inside the car and fucking than just looking at it."

Roger can't help but grin at the suggestive smile on Andy's face and he knows that when they get back to his apartment that they're going to do exactly that, he's going to get fucked while in one of his cars - probably the Mercedes, he thinks, planning it out in his mind already, because the seats recline - and he likes that idea just fine.

"Andy?" he says and it's only lightning quick reflexes that allow Andy to catch the keys that he throws. "How fast do you think you can get us home?"


End file.
